


She Don't Love Him Anymore

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Random AU's [17]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Beca Mitchell comes face to face with her past as she attends her first Academy Awards.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Random AU's [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971802
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	She Don't Love Him Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This idea was born over voice to text at 5:30 in the morning. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to pleaseactsurprisedxx for editing. :)

Beca Mitchell leaned forward in her office chair as she looked at a picture of Jesse Swanson listed under a section for Academy Award nominations for Best Score. Crossing her arms over her chest, she thought back to the first time she saw him after just having arrived at Barden. 

He was a boy with a hopeful smile and dreams of musical notes in his head. She was a girl with dark eyes and music running through her veins. He wanted a girlfriend who could be his muse. The problem was that she did too even if it would be years later that she understood that detail about herself. 

But him? 

He wanted it in her. 

And for three years, she tried to give him what he wanted. Because he had been in her corner when she got in her own way. Even then deep down she wanted a life, a future, a relationship with someone else. Someone who had also been by her side since before she realized she needed anyone in her corner. They broke up, they moved to opposite coasts, and they had opposite lives. He found a girlfriend to be his muse, and she slept next to the woman she had been in love with too long to be this far from something real. 

The problem was it felt real in every way. In the way they laid side-by-side at night, in the way space was made for the other, in the way they shared all of their thoughts with each other, except the ones they kept private for fear it would change the dynamic and sour things irreparably. 

Until one day, the dynamic shifted and there was no going back. Because all of the sudden, life wasn’t something that stretched out in front of them like an old country road, but it was something that could end without warning. All of the sudden, the day after might not include them sharing a bed, or breakfast, or a belief that the other person will always be the most important person in their life.

Chloe and her were something that was never going to be guaranteed, but as they stepped off of a small boat and onto dry land with their fingers laced together and without a word being said between them— things felt different. Because after half a decade of knowing each other and years of sharing the same bed shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip, what else was there to say to each other? What else was there to do but hold each other’s hand, kiss each other’s foreheads, and thank whatever may or may not be watching over for protecting her. 

* * *

After a long day in the office, Beca came home to her wife. As she got ready for bed, the biggest bed they could get because both Beca and Chloe wanted all the space they could get after New York, Beca stood at the side for a moment and looked at Chloe as she read something off of her iPad.

“What?” Chloe turned after a moment of Beca just looking at her.

“I love you,” Beca smiled. She used the step that was built into the bed frame to hop into bed. 

“I love you too.” Chloe put her iPad on the bedside table before moving so she and Beca could cuddle in the middle of the bed. 

“Do you ever think about what would have happened if after Europe we never…?” Beca trailed off as she couldn’t bring herself to finish the question.

“No,” Chloe shook her head. “I knew from the moment I met you at the activities fair that you would be important in my life. And the longer we knew each other, the more sure I was of how you would be important. We just had to both be on the same page.”

“You had that much faith in us? In me?” Beca asked.

“I have more faith in you than in anything outside of the power of music or Aubrey to be able to survive an apocalypse,” Chloe laughed before turning her head to kiss her wife’s jaw.

“She would thrive,” Beca snorted.

“She so would,” Chloe agreed.

Beca hit the lights off with the control on the headboard before cuddling as close to Chloe as she could in the giant bed. 

* * *

Beca Mitchell stood on the Academy Award red carpet and looked out at the sea of famous people and couldn’t believe that she was here, let alone here as a nominee. A nominee for writing a love song for a movie that the woman who legally carried her last name, and who had personally carried her heart for years ended up staring in it. A woman who had a nomination of her own tonight. Surprisingly. Wonderfully. As if the universe was rewarding them both for finally figuring everything out.

When she saw him on the red carpet, he was alone but he looked happy. There was no moment of the surroundings going muted and them finding each other on the carpet. They had years of history between them but the history took a backseat to the present moment.

“Congratulations."

“Thanks. You too. I am not a movie person anymore than I used to be, but the score you did really was impressive.”

The pair stood next to each other as people moved around them, as if they weren’t there. It was the first time they shared space since they broke up. 

“You’re not just saying that? To be nice?”

“When have I ever been nice for the sake of it?"

"Fair point,” he laughed as she rolled her eyes. 

They were both gestured to by a host of some entertainment show, and they stepped up to the interviews together. It was awkward to be standing side-by-side in a tuxedo and a dress with hairspray in their hair and make up adorning both of their faces. Neither of them felt like themselves. 

“You two looked friendly out there. How do you two know each other?"

She looked at him, and he looked at her as if they had to decide now how to declare themselves to the public, years after they were anything real to each other.

“We went to college together."

“We knew each other a lifetime ago and now we’re both nominees for Academy Awards."

He wasn’t here because he loved her, and she wasn’t here because she loved him. Because while she might’ve loved him, and he might’ve loved her, she was never in love with him, and he was never in love with anything but the idea of her. As the interview went on, as short as it was, her eyes drifted out until she saw the baby blue dress and the ginger hair of her date for the evening.

She managed to not rush off in the middle of the interview, aware now that she had to act a certain way even if she was standing by the wrong person's side. She waited, and she waited. Finally, she was able to break free of the interview, and she made her way across the carpet.

When she reached her destination, fingers laced and lips pressed against foreheads, and the idea that make up might be smeared was the last thing on either of their minds.

"I was wondering if the two of you would see each other."

“Sooner or later we were going to run into each other. I would’ve preferred the first time not be on the red carpet, but at least the first time is over with," Beca said. 

"I feel like you said that to me about him before." Blue eyes sparkled with mischief and a bit of regret, but mostly joy at the moment both were soaking in.

"Dude, gross."

"You have to be the only person I know who uses dude is an affectionate term for their wife," Chloe teased. 

"I’m sure a lot of people use it," she waved away the comment with her free hand. 

The pair found their seats that night, shoulder to shoulder and hand-in-hand, they shared a smile. A decade before, they had been sitting in a dorm room in Georgia watching a ceremony for this fairy award show and wondering what it would be like to be there one day. Different dreams and different expectations but wondering all the same. And now they were there—-hand-in-hand and side-by-side and both successful, in not only getting here, but also securing a nomination, and being highly probable at winning.

“When you win don’t forget to thank me," Chloe grinned. 

“I’m pretty sure that I couldn’t forget to thank you even if I tried. If I blacked out, I would still default to thanking you first. Even if I was passed out, and somehow I could still stand and talk I would thank you," Beca laughed. 

“I’m not sure passing out is conducive to standing and talking, but it’s sweet of you to say that anyway," Chloe said, tightening the grip on the hand held in hers. 

"Don't forget to thank me either,” Beca teased. 

"I won't. I have an excellent memory. Aubrey is your name right?" Her blue eyes were full of mirth again.

"So not funny," Beca pouted. 

That night both of their names were called, and both of them remember to thank each other.

* * *

When they went home that night, the hairspray was washed out, make up was washed off, and old shirts and faded sweats replaced the glitz and glamour as they fell into bed together and took up the same good nights that they had since New York had been home.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Arms wrapped around each other and breathing slowly synced itself up as they drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  



End file.
